


If Only in My Dreams

by keepitdreamin



Series: A Sam/Bucky Christmas [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 25 Days of Fic, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Christmas, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 11:25:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8842888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepitdreamin/pseuds/keepitdreamin
Summary: A blizzard traps Sam in Minnesota over Christmas.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Christmas Eve will find me  
> Where the love light gleams  
> I'll be home for Christmas  
> If only in my dreams

Bucky ducks out of the party when his phone ring. It’s just starting to snow when he steps onto the stoop, but he ignores a shiver as he answers. “Hey! You on the way?”

There’s silence on the other end of the line then a _whoosh_ of breath. Bucky’s stomach sinks even before Sam’s voice comes out. _“There’s a blizzard. I’m snowed in at the airport. Nothings leaving.”_

Bucky sits on the step, his good mood from the party dissipating entirely. “When?” he asks.

Sam sighs again and he sounds just as miserable as Bucky feels when he answers, _“They’re saying a day at least. Maybe two. I’m so sorry, but It’s looking like I’m not going to be home for Christmas.”_

Bucky drops his head to his knees. “This _sucks_.”

“ _I’m so sorry. If I’d known…”_

“It’s not your fault,” Bucky says automatically. “Your brother was having a baby, of _course_ you’re going to be there. I wouldn’t want it any other way. Just… _fuck_ Minnesota.”

Sam chuckles. _“Fuck Minnesota_ ,” he agrees. “ _I’m going to head back to their place now, figure out what to do.”_

“Okay. Stay safe. Tell them I say hi.”

 _“Will do.”_ There’s a pause where Bucky just listens to Sam breathing before he says, _“I love you, and I’ll be on the first plane back to you.”_

“I love you too, so much.” Bucky swallows hard. “Call when you get to the house?”

 _“Promise._ _Talk to you soon.”_

-

“Buck?” Steve asks from the doorway. When Bucky’s slumped figure doesn’t move, he steps out and crouches next to him, putting a hand gently on his shoulder. “Hey, what’s up?”

Bucky takes a shaky breath before saying quietly, “Sam’s stuck in Minnesota for a few more days.”

Steve sits next to him and moves his arm to wrap around Bucky’s shoulders. “I’m sorry. That sucks.”

“Yeah,” Bucky sighs and leans into Steve. “It does. It really fucking sucks.” Steve doesn’t say anything when Bucky’s shoulders start shaking, just pulls him closer and lets him cry on his shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh no, I made myself sad.
> 
> Anyway, I'm writing on breaks from studying so I'll try to get a few more works posted this week.


End file.
